


The Dregs Take Home the Aegis

by Opalsong



Series: Pro-Gamer AUs [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Australian!Kaz Brekker, DOTA2 AU, Flirting, Gen, Kidnapping (Sort of), Lingerie Model!Nina, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pro-gamer AU, Sexual Tension, So much flirting, Team Bonding, The International, Transcription Welcome, alternate universe - pro-gaming, race bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Kaz Brekker decides he wants to win The International.  He gathers a group of unknown DOTA2 players to make it happen.Meet the Dregs, the group of mostly unknowns who took The International by storm this year.  Their australian captain, DirtyHands (known colloquially as Kaz), the greediest of undead greedy support.  Wraith, the stealthy mid who has been playing with Kaz for years.  HighRoller, top laner who hungers for all the farm and thirsts for relationships if his flirting is to be believed (though rumours put him in a relationship with their manager Wylan Van Eck - yes of those Van Ecks).  Heartwrender, position 5 support by night, lingerie model for White Rose by day, flirt all the time.  Drüskelle, hardest of hard carries, a traditional nordic player and the only one with pro experience, little other experience if his blushes at Heartwrender's photoshoots are to be believed. And their coach, the prodigy from China who ran away to study science.





	The Dregs Take Home the Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AUDIO WORK. There is no text because transcribing is not a skill we have. Transcriptions would be welcome.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Six%20of%20Crows/The%20Dregs%20Take%20Home%20the%20Aigis.mp3) | 1:09:37 | 48.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_First Blood_ by Jason Haves and Valve Studio Orchestra

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
